cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle
The Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle, or simply the MARV, is GDI's Epic Unit. It is approximately three times the size of his smaller brother, the Mammoth 27. It is utilized in the Third Tiberium War, and covered in extremely heavy armour than can shrug off all but the most powerful attacks. It armour is so great it can even survive an Ion Cannon strike! For defense against threats to reclamation operations, it has a triple barreled sonic cannon turret mounted onto its chassis and can garrison up to four infantry squads in bunkers on it's treads. The MARV must be built in a dedicated structure called the Reclamator hub. This is often called the MARVester (If you dont understand this nickname, please take a look at this page), because it contains a fully functional Tiberium refinery inside, and is able to collect the resource by simply driving over it, as the crystals are automatically harvested and processed inside the MARV. This give the MARV the ability to provide a steady flow of supplies as well clear massive fields of Tiberium, but at the coast of greatly diminished value of the harvest (350 credits per full green patch, and 700 per full blue patch). Smart commanders used it to clear the enemy Tiberium fields and cutting off their supply lines. It was first deployed by ZOCOM in the African Red Zone where it was discovered by a forward Nod scout party which quickly fell prey to the MARV. When Nod deployed a strike force to capture and reverse engineer the technology, two additional MARVs were dispatched to deal with the threat. History The Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle, or MARV, was crafted by GDI Engineers to complement ZOCOM Red zone anti-Tiberium operations (as alredy shown above). Significant advances in Tiberium harvesting and refinement have allowed GDI to house a full Tiberium processing plant within the enormous, armored behemoth. Using a frontally-mounted scanning and collection system, the MARV can gather, process, and convert terrestrial Tiberium to usable resources in a matter of minutes. Potential threats, originating from Nod-based operations or any number of separatist splinter or mutant or Fogotten factions, forced GDI to add significant armaments to the MARV before Red Zone deployment. In addition to the massive size and high-durability armor afforded to the MARV, a tri-barreled sonic cannon was added to provide offensive power to the MARV design. Firing a large area-of-effect sonic shell, the MARV’s massive cannon is equally as effective against unexpected uprisings as it is at breaking down massive Tiberium deposits for reclamation. In addition, four garrison slots can accommodate a variety of GDI infantry, allowing the MARV to meet any potential threat on the battlefield. For more information about this hardpoints, see ´´Garrison Effects´´ Garrison effects The Marv is having 4 Infantry Hardpoints to carry a varyous amount of weapons. But this hardpoints are not like the reggular hardpoints like in the GDI APC. If the commander puts a squad into the MARV, it will get an additional weapon for free. The list here shows what kind of weapons. *Riflemen squad: anti-infantry machinegun *Missile squad: anti-vehicle/anti-air missile launcher *Engineer/Combat Engineer: persistent healing, addition of a second, third, and fourth Engineer will heal the unit more rapidly *Grenadier: anti-infantry/anti-structure, garrison-clearing grenade launcher *Sniper team: anti-infantry sniper rifle *Zone Trooper: anti-vehicle railguns *Zone Raider: anti-mass/anti-everything sonic grenades Although the MARV is an Epic Unit, it does gain veterancy, as do all other Epic Units. Category:Vehicles